InuYasha Swimsuit Contest
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: When Hardy gets bored in demension 156..... She decides to have a swimsuit contest WITH INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!! (Duh!). Only humor and scaryness can ensue!
1. The beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic I never have, never will. SO GET OFFA MY BACK ALREADY!!! I mean I may keep them locked in a closet and they might follow me everywhere I go.but still I don't own them.. so don't sue me.Well.I only own Hardy (Cuz I'm her.) And I own dimension 156.. So no one can have it. This story is a little OOC so yea. R/R.. by the way me and my friend Reika of The Wind are having a Fanfic challenge to see who has a better story blah, blah, blah etc, etc. It is the same story with some of the same contents. Try to see if you can guess what we have that is the same.HAVE FUN!  
  
Hardy sat silently in the black void of dimension 156 wondering how to keep herself busy, and how to have some fun.  
  
"I GOT IT!!" Screamed Hardy. "Can you say, SWIMSUIT COMPITION!!"  
  
Hardy jumped up wondering how to get to someplace with at least SOME hot guys. Hardy closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead trying to think. (A/N: Oooooo.that's dangerous.) Reika suddenly popped up behind Hardy throwing a rock towards her. The rock hit Hardy in the back of the head. Hardy looked around rubbing the back of her head. "What the? Who did that?" Reika disappeared in a poof of white smoke. 'POOF!' "THAT'S IT!" Cried Hardy a light bulb appearing over her head. The light bulb started to die out. Hardy took it down from over her head and flicked it, the light bulb regained it's light and Hardy set it above her head again. Hardy glared into the dark, causing a lightning bolt to exit her eyes. This caused a semi-large clearing, stage, and single judges chair to appear.  
  
'Now, to find the competitors.' Thought Hardy. She wandered off to make a notice about the competition. She returned in about 2 minutes with a 5-foot pile of papers in her hand. She looked around searching for a place to put the papers. The flyers read, 'Swimsuit competition. HOT GUYS ONLY!! (No I'm not shallow ^-^) Swimsuits provided. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! *Ahem* The winner will receive, 1 Tetsaiga, a year supply of Ramen, 1 Shikon No Tama, a signed copy of a Kagome Higurashi picture, and one date with ME!' (Chibi picture of Hardy giving peace sign.) Hardy went around putting the posters up while humming the tune of 'I Want To Change The World.' After 3 hours of putting up posters, Hardy returned to the field. She went and sat in the judge's booth waiting for the contestants. Meanwhile...  
  
****************************************************************** "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Looky!" Cried Rin tugging on Sesshoumaru's robes pointing at the flyer. Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to the flyer. "Hum. Swimsuit competition. 'What ever that is.' And the prize is.. WHAT! THE TETSAIGA!" Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and flew away (like he would have it any other way) to search for the field. Jaken was running behind him. "Wait milord! Don't forget about Jaken!!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hardy still sat in the field twiddling her thumbs, leaning back I her chair waiting for someone to show. 'OOF!' She exclaimed as she fell backwards off the chair on her ass. Hardy stood up brushing herself off as if nothing had happened. She turned around, her wolf ears twitching, hearing a strange noise behind her. She looked down and saw a pair of black shoes. Her eyes made their way up, reaching a yellow and blue sash, armor, and then finally the face of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hello, I'm here about the swimsuit competition. Are you the coordinator?"  
  
Hardy looked up at Sesshoumaru drool exiting the corner of her mouth. Sesshoumaru stood with his arms folded looking at Hardy.  
  
"Hello? ARE YOU THE COORDINATOR?" Repeated Sesshoumaru. Hardy just drooled replying "Um hum." "Well then, can I join?" "Um hum." Sesshoumaru glared at Hardy. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Hardy shook her head. "Uh uh." Sesshoumaru continued to glare at Hardy, who was wiping the drool away from her chin. She pointed over to a sheet of paper on the judge's table. "Sign up there." Was all that she could say before her knees gave out on her. Sesshoumaru turned away, looking briefly back at Hardy with a strange look. Hardy's head tilted to the side as she watched Sesshoumaru's ass as he walked away.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
InuYasha and Miroku wandered through the forest in search of Kagome, who had disappeared earlier that morning. Miroku stopped walking to look at a piece of scroll posted on a tree. His eyes grew wide after only reading a couple of words on the paper. 'Contest' and 'Winner gets a date with me.'  
  
"InuYasha it says something here about a swimsuit contest. And the winner gets cool prizes." Miroku called over to InuYasha (Who just happened to be sniffing the ground.what a mutt.)  
  
InuYasha stood up and ambled over to the scroll. "What are you talking about.. what pri- RAMEN!! YEAR SUPPLY! And.. WAIT A SEC... THE TETSAIGA! WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku took off in the direction that the scent on the scroll told them to go. As they left a certain wolf demon (A/N: Cough, Cough* Kouga *Cough*) watched in disgust. Kouga wandered over to the scroll tearing it off the tree.  
  
"What could be so interesting about a year supply of- A SIGNED PICTURE OF KAGOME? COUNT ME IN!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hardy sat next to each other waiting for other contestants to arrive. Hardy looked over and Rin and Jaken. Rin was chasing a screaming Jaken in circles trying to catch him. Hardy got sick of the screaming. Jaken's high-pitched little voice was screeching in her sensitive Demon ears. She stood up walking quickly over to Jaken and picking the lowly Youkai up by the scruff of the neck. She popped a sock out of thin air making it into a gag and shoved it in his mouth. Hardy then walked over to the tree and tied the struggling Demon to the trunk. Hardy lifted her hands to her nose smelling them. She pulled her hands back making a disgusted face. "Ewwww.That thing stinks!" Hardy returned to the little area where The Lord of the Western Lands sat, and plopped her self down with an exasperated sigh. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was watching Rin trying to catch a butterfly.  
  
"Sooooooo." Questioned Hardy to break the awkward silence now forming. 'Cricket.Cricket.' Hardy bolted up glaring around. "WHERE IS THE DAMN CRICKET?!! WHERE IS IT?!" (A/N: This cricket seems to turn up in all my fics ne pas?) Hardy saw the cricket trying to hop away and 'ZAP!' Out came another lightning bolt from her eyes. "FRY!' "Humph." whispered Hardy sitting back down next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at Hardy and looked up and her laid back Demon ears. "So.what kind of Demon ARE you exactly?"  
  
Hardy looked away across the field trying to avoid the question. If he couldn't figure it out, he was dumber than he looked. (A/N: Not that he looks stupid or anything. ^-^) At that time a BIG tornado entered the field and out popped. KOUGA!!!!! InuYasha and Miroku followed him shortly.  
  
Kouga looked over at InuYasha and smiled. "What took ya so long dog turd?"  
  
InuYasha just 'Feh'ed' in return.  
  
All the guys looked down at Hardy as her eyes glazed over and drool poured out of her mouth.  
  
"What's a matter with her?" Questioned Kouga.  
  
"Hot Guy Overload!!!" Hardy screamed, and a hospital heart monitor popped up next to her attaching itself to her arm. 'Beep, Beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'  
  
Reika popped up throwing another rock at Hardys head. The Demons looked over at Reika lifting their noses to the air. They smelled.CAT DEMON!  
  
"CAT DEMON.GRRRRRRRRR!!" Cried the 3 wolf/Dog Demons simultaneously.  
  
'Gulp' "Hi?" Reika pulled at the collar of her shirt. A large sweat drop appeared over her head as the Demons closed in on her. "I think I'm gonna leave now.." Reika disappeared just as the Demons pounced, causing them to slam their heads into each other. Miroku and Hardy (A/N: Back to normal, if you can call it that) sat with their heads in their hands, while the angry Demons rubbed the newly formed lumps on their heads.  
  
Miroku stood up grabbing Hardy's hands in his. (A/N We all know what's coming now.) Miroku looked into Hardys eyes, and started to tell the story of his cursed hand, he then asked THE question. "...In case I die before I finish the task of finding Naraku and ridding my family of this curse... Will you bear me a son?!" Hardys eye twitched slightly, and she yanked her hands away from Miroku. She put them to her face with a scared look. "NO! YOU HAVE TO W-I-N THE C-O-N-T-E-S-T BEFORE THEN YOU GET A DATE! A DATE WITH ME! GOT THAT?!" Hardy sat down calmly smoothing her hair as Miroku sighed heavily, mumbling something about people always saying no. Hardy and the rest of the Demons laughed as Miroku plopped down on the ground, arms crossed.  
  
"It's NOT funny." Whined Miroku  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Naraku sat in a tree reading something that had fluttered down from the sky and landed on his head. 'Hum.. swimsuit contest.and the winner gets.. heh.. the Shikon No Tama. Perfect. I might just have to enter that.' Naraku vanished to go check out this, 'Swimsuit contest' thing.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
All the guys were gathered in a semi-spread out, group, while Hardy sat watching them trying not to drool.  
  
'Hum, only 4 contestants.well at least it's an even number.' Thought Hardy. "OK! Lets start the comp-"  
  
Before Hardy could finish Naraku popped up in front of her.  
  
"I want to join the competition." Naraku spat at Hardy.  
  
Hardy glanced up at Naraku, an EXTREMLY large sweat drop forming.  
  
"Sorry, were full." She replied. The last thing she needed was some over grow freak in a monkey suit joining the competition. Naraku glared at Hardy and up popped.....A MINION!  
  
"If you don't let me join, I will be forced to have my minion kill you." (A/N: Of course the little wimp could not kill me himself...NOOOOOOOOO.) The minion pulled out a big sharp pointy object and pointed it at Hardy. "I will to."  
  
'Gulp' "OK, OK! DON'T HURT ME!" Cried Hardy curling up into a little ball.  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow and walked over to the group. InuYasha and Miroku were on one side of the group's semi-circle. And Naraku and Sesshoumaru were on the other side. Kouga just sat in the middle of them staring at Hardy.  
  
"....." Hardy thought as she saw Kouga looking at her. Sesshoumaru was glaring at InuYasha, and InuYasha at Sesshoumaru AND Naraku. As well as Naraku glaring at Miroku and InuYasha, and Miroku at Naraku. Kouga sat.STILL staring at Hardy. Hardy got a little freaked and decided to get the competition started.  
  
"OK! LETS GET THIS COMPETITON GOING!"  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: Well, I just finished chapter 2 of my fanfic and it is really funny. I finished the comp. In the 2nd chapter cuz I didn't feel like writing anymore. Well, read and review this story, and just to keep you guys wanting to read this story.the next chapter involves SPEEDOS! I.E The notice that said "SWIMSUITS PROVIDED.MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yes, well R/R and tell me what ya think. 


	2. The End! How intellegent a title SPEEDOS

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic, NEVER HAVE! NEVER WILL! Though..they do stay at my house 24/7 Unless Erica has them.then they are at her house 24/7. SO GET OFFA MY BACK ALREADY! I only own Hardy, and dimension 156. That's it! Well, have fun reading the 2nd chapter. BAI,BAI!  
  
Hardy lined up the boys, and went behind the stage to grab the swimsuits. She returned with 4 pairs of Speedos, and 1 count 'em ONE pair of trunks. The boy's eyes went wide in fright at seeing the low cut, TIGHT little swimsuits.  
  
"WE HAVE TO WEAR THOSE?!" Questioned the terrified contestants.  
  
Hardy shook her head smiling, and again drooling at the thought of the Speedos on the HOT people that stood in front of her. The contestants looked from the one pair of trunks to each other, then they pounced on them. The trunks were getting pulled between the boys in a trunk tug-of- war.  
  
'RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!'  
  
The trunks split into 5 sections of tattered cloth. Hardy fell to the ground laughing hysterically as the guys just looked at the cloth in their hands tears streaming down their faces. Hardy stood up with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Now we only have FOUR pairs of Speedos, we have FIVE contestants!!! Oh no...." Hardy plopped down on the ground folding her arms (In an InuYasha like fashion) trying to think again. Reika popped up with another rock in her hand and threw it at Hardy.  
  
"OH LOOK! A FLOWER!" Hardy cried ducking to pick up the flower as the rock flew over her head. The rock hit Miroku smack dab in the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall to the ground blacking out. Hardy stood up the flower hanging out of her mouth. (A/N: Yes, I am eating the flower. Flowers are good, that they are.) She screamed when she saw Miroku all swirly eyed on the ground. She rushed over to him, kneeling down, smacking him on the face to wake him up. (A/N: BAAAAAAD idea!)  
  
"Miro? Miro!" Cried Hardy.  
  
Hardy squealed as Miroku's hand grabbed her ass. Hardy popped an invisible large squeaky hammer out of thin air, whacking him on the head. (A/N: Don't you just love those invisible squeaky hammers?) Miroku's went swirly eyed again and, 'bong!' Out cold. Hardy stood up and put her hands in the air.  
  
"He's OK!!" She yelled.  
  
Hardy still hadn't figured out what to do now that she had 1 suit missing. Reika on the other hand was combing the field searching for a rock to throw. She finally found one and threw it across the field this time nailing Hardy in the head. Hardy rubbed her head looking around. 'Where do those damn rocks keep coming from?' She thought angrily. Another light bulb appeared over Hardys head.  
  
"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed as Reika patted herself on the back and poofed away. Hardy reached into her back pocket and yanked out....ANOTHER SPEEDO! (A/N: Why she kept it there????) A simultaneous groan exited everyone's mouth, while Hardy handed out the Speedos. The contestants went behind the stage into the dressing rooms to change. Hardy smiled because she had placed cameras in the dressing rooms to make sure no 'shoplifting' occurred.  
  
Kenshin and Sano were walking through the woods, and somehow found a portal into dimension 156. They entered and the first sight they saw was....all 5 guys in the Speedos.  
  
'Blink, blink' "Uhhhhhhh..." Was all that Kenshin could say. Sano looked up at the dressing room and saw the cameras, and his eyes went wide. "THE CAMERA!!! MY SOUL!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" That was all they said before they ran off in fright. Kenshin ran in front of Sano rubbing his eyes painfully. "MY EYES!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!"  
  
Hardy sat playing with Rin until Sesshoumaru peeked his head around the corner of the stage.  
  
"Uh..were done.."  
  
Hardy smiled and went up to the judge's booth. She picked up the microphone and shouted into it.  
  
"WELCOME! TO THE FIRST ANNUAL INUYASHA SWIMSUIT COMPITITION! Now please enjoy the view!" Though Hardy, Rin, Jaken, and the contestants were the only people there, she knew SHE would enjoy the view.  
  
"And the first competition is.... Just come out and show me your Speedos!!!" Cried Hardy with a gigantic grin crossing her face. As the contestants walked out Hardy looked over at Rin who had a confused look on her face as to WHY Sesshomaru-Sama was wearing such little clothes. Hardy then snapped her fingers, a blindfold appearing out of thin air. She slowly reached around Rin's head and tied the blindfold to cover her eyes.  
  
"What is Rin doing?" Questioned Rin. Hardy laughed, "Rin is doing nothing." Hardy pulled a drool bucket out from under the judge's booth and put it under her chin as she turned back to the contestants. She looked at all the hot guys. Sesshoumaru was up first. He had on a white and red Speedo, and as he walked down the aisle (in a very feminine way) Hardy had to empty her drool bucket 3.2 times. It filled up way to fast! Sesshoumaru's muscles were like, OH MY GOD! And the rest of his body was..just shut your eyes and imagine! InuYasha was next; he was wearing a nice red Speedo. It was tighter than Sesshoumaru's and seemed to be cutting his breathing to short gulps of air. Hardy was forced to empty her drool bucket 3 times. InuYasha's muscles were the same as his lovely full-demon brother..OH MY GOD! InuYasha walked back to the group, seeing a smirking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I got 3.2 times on the bucket. I BEAT YOU!!!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Miroku followed InuYasha. He was clad in a purple and black Speedo, which accented his 'qualities'. Hardys bucket filled again, 3 times. Miroku strutted back to the group a large smile on his face. What Hardy hadn't realized, the staff he was carrying had moved in the blink of and eye and...'RIIIIP!' Hardys kimono fell from around her shoulders and slipped to the ground. Miroku's staff had cut the seams in the fabric when he struck out with it. Hardy looked down realizing what he had done, now only standing in her under clothes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU LITTLE HENTAI!!!" Hardy ran behind the stage, returning a few minutes later in a new kimono. She looked up at the group of smirking boys. They were talking amongst them selves, about what Hardy's body looked like UNDER the judge's kimono. Hardy glared at the boys and Kouga started to walk down the aisle. Hardy looked up and.. HEY! HE COVERED THE SPEEDO WITH HIS SKIRTY THINGY! Hardy jumped up yelling at him to take it off. Reluctantly he did. Kouga's Speedo was back and matched his long, silky smooth..*Ahem*....HAIR! (A/N: What did you think was gonna say? Sick people.) Hardy looked down at the drool bucket. 'Hum.. 2.9.. thought it would be more than that.' Hardy thought to herself. "Ok, and the last contestant! Nara- Hey! Where did Naraku go?" Questioned Hardy. Sesshoumaru smirked and started to laugh manically. "He left.. hehehe! Cause he had to wear the.HEHEHEHEHE! PINK SPEEDO!" Hardy tried hard not to smile or laugh, not knowing if Naraku was nearby. 'He wont attack the Lord of the Western Lands, but He'll attack me alright.' "Oh... HEH! That's 'Snort' to bad that it is.. OH YES! NEXT COMPETITION! Get your talents ready everyone!" The characters went back stage to get ready and Hardy sat leaning back in her chair, sighing deeply. Hardy's ear's twitched as a crunching sound came from behind her. She leaned her head back to see what it was. Her eyes went wide when she saw the one and only, Vash The Stampede! Also a very solemn looking Nicolas D. Wolfwood. Hardys mouth opened wide and she fell backwards out of her chair (again) doing a summersault and landing upside down at Vash's feet. She stood up brushing the dirt off of her kimono. Vash's eyes went wide and happy. (A/N: What can you expect from someone like him at seeing a pretty girl demon?)  
  
Wolfwood just stood and watched Vash and Hardy. His eyebrow elevated as drool poured out of Hardy's and Vash's mouth. Reika popped up next to Wolfwood. "Does she always act this way?" Questioned Wolfwood. "Yup, what about him?" Asked Reika motioning her thumb towards Vash. "Yup." Reika just shook her head and poofed away.  
  
"CAN I DATE YOU?" Cried Vash.  
  
Hardy shook her finger in Vash's face. "Not unless you wanna join the competition!" Vash gazed at Hardy, confused as hell. Hardy pulled a poster out of her pocket. Vash read it and was about to say yes, when Sesshoumaru and Miroku walked out in their Speedos. Vash and Wolfwood twitched their eyes at the site of the half-naked men in front of them. "I..I.NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Screamed Vash, as he and Wolfwood ran in the opposite direction of the Speedos. Hardy looked down seeing Wolfwood had left his big cross-shaped gun behind. "HEY! You left your guuuuAWWWWWWWW NEVERMIND!" Hardy picked up the gun slinging it over her shoulder. "Damn this things heavy!" She wheezed carrying the gun over to the judge's table pacing it down. Sesshoumaru and Miroku both raised an eyebrow at the site they just saw. Hardy looked over to Jaken, who had been struggling to get out of his binds for some time now. He finally got out the gag and started yelling to Sesshoumaru to save him. Hardy glared at the lowly little Youkai and picked up Wolfwood's gun. She undid the straps pointing it at Jaken. Jaken's eyes were full of terror and 'BANG!' Hardy shot him leaving a limp (Or dead. preferably dead.yes dead!) Jaken still strapped to the tree. (A/N: Sorry, I had to kill off Jaken. This guy really peeves me off) Hardy grabbed the microphone again and told the rest of the contestants to go out on stage.  
  
"Ok everyone... first up.. FLUFF.. errrrr.. I mean SESSHOUMARU!" Stuttered Hardy. She was excited to see Sesshoumaru's talent. Sesshoumaru wandered out to the middle of the stage with a disgusting looking human next to him, one a leash. (A/N: Like he would ever touch a lowly little Ningen) Hardy wondered why in hell he would need a human out with him. She saw his hand turn green and fill with poison. 'PLOP, SPLICH!' He stuck his hand straight through the human's stomach!! Sesshoumaru looked up with a smile on his face to see what Hardy thought of his talent. His smile faded when he saw Hardy's face go as green as his claws. She leaned over and the drool bucket then became a puke bucket! Hardy sat up wiping her mouth with a sickened look.  
  
"Next..." She managed to mumble without puking.  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked off stage and a sneering InuYasha walked out. InuYasha held the transformed Tetsaiga into the air. Hardy sat forward still feeling sick, but a little better. About 100 demons popped up and InuYasha looked at Hardy.  
  
"I'm gonna kill 100 demons with one shot!" Smiled InuYasha. Hardy sat forward even more to see if he could actually do it. The demons lunged forward and InuYasha swung the Tetsaiga. As it hit, 1.yes 1 demon was killed. Hardy's lip twitched trying not to laugh as the remaining Demons swarmed around InuYasha chasing him off stage. As he left Hardy fell in a heap to the ground laughing uncontrollably. She managed to choke out a 'next' and out came Miroku with a girl next to him. Hardy pulled herself back into the chair and arched her eyebrow. Miroku raised his hands and the woods fell quiet. His hands came down and they moved ass level to the girl. Hardy saw that and started to flinch. Before Miroku could get closer to the girls ass Hardy bumped in.  
  
"NEXT!!!" Cried Hardy, and Miroku's hand stopped. "But... But.. I DIDN'T GET TO DO MY TALENT!!!!!" Stammered Miroku. Hardy repeated. "I've seen enough... NEXT!!!" Miroku walked off stage mumbling angrily. Kouga ambled out onto the stage in his skirty thing. Hardy nodded her head signaling she was ready to see his talent. Kouga got down on all fours looking back and forth. This was followed by him starting to run in circles chasing his tail!! Hardy had another eyebrow rising moment. That was when Reika popped up next to Hardy. Hardy had her head down rubbing her temples. Reika patted her on the back looking up at Kouga (Still chasing his tail.)  
  
"Still having problems Hardy?" Questioned Reika sympathetically.  
  
Hardy looked up at Kouga. "Yup."  
  
"Need help?" Hardy looked over at Reika. "Nope.. I'm fine." Reika looked down disappointed. "Ok.." Hardy looked down at Reika's hand. In which she clutched a large rock. Hardy pointed from the rock to Reika. "You... What?.... Huh?... Rock!" Reika had a large sweat drop forming. "Ummmmmmm.. Bye!" Reika disappeared in another poof of white smoke, leaving Hardy behind to ponder the thought of Reika and the rocks. Kouga had stopped chasing his tail and was sitting calmly on the stage.  
  
"Ok.. That's good everyone out on stage." Hardy groaned. Everyone came out and Hardy blinked making a large bottle of migraine pills appear. She swallowed the whole bottle, (A/N: Overdosing does not exist in dimension 156) and announced the last competition. "Ok... The last competition is...." Hardy glared at the stage and a large above ground pool appeared. Hardy smiled feeling better. "WHO LOOKS BETTER WET!!!" The guys looked at Hardy and shook their heads no, no way were they gonna hop into a pool and get WET! No way! Hardys eyes started to glow red and a high-wind started. "DO IT NNNOOOOOWWWWWW!!!" Screamed Hardy. "EEK!" Replied the guys jumping into the pool. They got out dripping wet. This sent Hardy into a drooling fit as she looked from one person to another.  
  
5 HOURS LATER....  
  
Hardy STILL sat staring from one person to another. Everyone had fallen asleep on their feet, large snot bubbles in their nose. Reika popped up behind Hardy ready to throw another rock. This time Hardy heard her and turned around her eyes red again. Reika dropped the rock standing ridged. "Eep!" 'POOF!' Hardy snapped around out of her trance and started to think.  
  
"OK! I'VE FOUND A WINNER!!!!" Cried Hardy causing all of the people to jump 10 feet into the air. The guys sat anxious, waiting for the results. "AND THE WINNER IS... ALL OF YOU!!!" Everyone's mouth dropped open.  
  
"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!" They all yelled falling over *Anime style. * Hardy got a cute look on her face and stood up. "Your all so cute.. I couldn't choose." Hardy went behind the stage and got all of the prizes. First came the Kagome picture. Kouga bounded up to Hardy and grabbed the picture running off into the woods, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok.." Was all that Hardy could say before InuYasha ran up to Hardy glaring at her. Hardy slapped her forehead realizing what she forgot. "OH YEAH!" She ran behind the stage and backed a large dump truck up to InuYasha. She opened the back and out poured.. RAMEN!!!! InuYasha yelled in glee and started to roll in vast amounts of Ramen. Hardy shook her head and Sesshoumaru walked over to get prize. He held out his hand and Hardy pulled out a life-size rubber Tetsaiga. She plopped it into the hand of the disgusted Sesshoumaru sending him cursing into the woods. He walked back realizing he forgot Rin. (A/N: REEEEALLLLLLYYY OOC!) He walked back into the woods cursing again. Hardy yelled after him, "I never said that it was real Fluffy!!" Sesshoumaru ran back in front of Hardy. "DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!!!" *Runs out again* Miroku was the last one..or so she thought. Before Miroku (with a oversized perverted smile on his face) could walk over, Naraku popped up again.  
  
"I'm Back!!" He said to Hardy as she looked down at his makeshift Speedo, which happened to have little dancing monkeys on it. (A/N: I LUUUUVV dancing monkeys!) Hardy sighed as an oversized sweat drop formed over her head. "Sorry the competition is over." Naraku cursed and pissed and moaned. "Damn it all!!" Hardy pulled something out of her pocket. "Here... a consolation prize." She handed him a little bouncy ball that looked EXACTLY like the Shikon No Tama. (A/n: Naraku thought it was real.) Naraku ran into the woods screaming about finally having the Shikon No Tama. Hardy smirked and pulled the REAL Shikon Jewel out of her shirt. (A/N: ON A NECKLACE!) "What do you think happened to Kagome at the beginning of the story?" Hardy pointed over to a large tree. And hanging from the highest branch, was Kagome, bound and tied, just like Jaken *Was*. (A/N: Stupid Demons didn't even smell her. Aren't they supposed to have like super smell?) Miroku at last. Miroku walked over to Hardy smiling.  
  
"What did I get myself into?? Well, at least he's hot."  
  
As the story ends, Miroku's hand 'Slips' to Hardys butt.  
  
'SLAP!!!!!!' ~Fade out~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of it; if ya wanna know how anything with the winners turns out, just tell me. Such as InuYasha and his Ramen, Sesshoumaru and the rubber Tetsaiga, Miroku and our date, Kouga and the picture of Kagome, and Naraku when he finds out the Shikon No Tama Ain't real, what happens when Wolfwood finds out he lost his gun, and what happens when Sano and Kenshin run away from the people. And I WILL write it, for the fans of my sugar-highness. God.. why are all the perverted guys SO FRIKIN' HOT!? 


End file.
